Injection molding systems using multiple sensors for sensing the position of multiple valve pins or actuators or the pressure of injection material within multiple nozzles or at multiple gates to follow a non-adaptive profile of pressure or non-adaptive profile of pin position over the course of sequential injection molding cycles have been developed. The present invention overcomes limitations in such systems as described for example in WO2012074879(A1) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,909.